The present invention relates generally to window and panel frame structures, and more particularly to a prefabricated window case that can be easily integrated with panel structures covering a building in order to provide a uniform appearance from the outside.
In large commercial and institutional buildings of certain architectural styles, exterior panels of sheet-like form are more and more used. Those panels can be produced directly in factory and therefore can be rapidly installed on horizontal rails mounted on the facade of the building. A plurality of rows of such prefabricated wall panel structures made of different materiel such as stone, ceramic tile, glass or metal sheet may cover the building to provide an aesthetical facade. Although, the installation of those panels on a building can be done relatively rapidly, the construction progress of the facade is always slowed down with the installation of the windows. It is generally a puzzle work for the architects designing such a facade to accommodate the windows with the panels and obtain a nice appearance at the joint between a panel and a window. Aesthetically, the ultimate goal is to obtain a facade where the windows do not detract from the external sight lines of the panels.
A solution for a somewhat similar problem has been proposed in Canadian laid-open application no. 2,002,615. However, the opening window disclosed in that document is adapted to be used with a curtain wall system which is structurally very different from a panelled wall.
The following documents are other examples of related prior art window and/or panel frame structures: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,736,717; 3,932,974; 4,121,396; 4,251,964; 4,393,632; 4,803,817; 5,212,922; 5,235,790; 5,245,808; 5,301,484; and 5,381,637; Canadian patents nos 1,286,158 and 1,298,454; and Canadian laid-open patent applications nos 2,002,615 and 2,050,052.
There is still presently a need for a window assembly that will be easy to combine with the above-described panels and that will give a uniform appearance to the exterior of the building.
The complete disclosure of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/252,826 entitled xe2x80x9cPANEL STRUCTURExe2x80x9d, filed by the same applicant and on the same day as the present application, is incorporated herein by reference.
An object of the present invention is to propose a window case that will satisfy the above-mentioned needs. The window case proposed therein can be easily prefabricated in factory and directly installed on the site of construction.
In accordance with the present invention, these objects are achieved with a prefabricated window case assembly for installation in a window opening of a building, the building having an exterior wall surface covered with rows of panel structures hooked side by side on supporting rails fixed to the exterior wall surface, the window case assembly comprising:
a box-shaped main frame formed of a pair of vertical sections and a pair of horizontal sections, each section having:
a rearward portion adapted to be recessed into the window opening of the building; and
a frontward portion for protruding out of the building once the window case assembly is installed in the window opening, the frontward portion of each of the vertical sections and the horizontal sections defining together an intermediate window frame;
a pane frame sized to fit in the intermediate window frame and mounted therein, the pane frame being formed of a pair of vertical framing members and a pair of horizontal framing members, each of the framing members having a body mounted along a corresponding one of the frontward portions of the main frame and an arm extending frontwards and outwards from the body so as to substantially hide the main frame when viewed from outside the building, said arm of each framing member having a window pane securing portion; and
a window pane having edges each secured to a corresponding one of said window pane securing portions of the pane frame.
Preferably, the rearward portion of each of the sections of the main frame comprises an outwards open U-shaped channel extending longitudinally along the section, the channel having a front sidewall, an inner bottom wall and a rear sidewall opposite the front sidewall. Also preferably, the frontward portion of each of the sections comprises a limb extending longitudinally along the section and frontwards from an outer edge portion of the front sidewall of the U-shaped channel.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, each of the sections has a hook-shaped engagement member adapted to interlock with a corresponding hook-shaped engagement member provided on an adjoining section of an adjacent window case.
The present invention also proposes a method of mounting a window case as described hereinbefore in an opening of an existing wall, the opening being defined by at least a base ledge. The method comprises the steps of:
a) setting the rearward portion of one of the horizontal sections of the main frame on the base ledge of the opening with the intermediate window frame and pane frame protruding from the existing wall; and
b) affixing the rearward portion of the horizontal section of step a) to the base ledge.
The method preferably comprises, prior to step a), a step of:
mounting a bracket on the base ledge, the rearward portion of step a) being set on the bracket.
Also preferably, the method further comprises the steps of:
c) fixing an anchor plate to an outer surface of the frontward portion of the other horizontal section of the main frame such that the anchor plate extends longitudinally along the frontward portion and that a fixing part of the anchor plate extends beyond the rearward portionl of said other horizontal section; and
d) securing the fixing part of the anchor plate to an overhanging ledge of the opening in the existing wall opposite the base ledge.
The method may further comprise a step of:
mounting another window case adjacent to the first installed window case such that the window cases each have an adjoining vertical section, the step comprising interlocking a hook-shaped engagement member provided on the adjoining vertical section of the first installed window case to a hook-shaped engagement member provided on the adjoining vertical section of the other window case.
The present invention also provides a building panel system covering the exterior wall surface of a building. This system comprises a plurality of rows of adjacent panel structures hooked on supporting rails mounted on the exterior wall surface of the building. The system further comprises at least one window case as described hereinbefore mounted in an opening of the exterior wall and disposed adjacent to a panel structure. The window pane of the window case and the adjacent panel structure have an adjoining edge and coplanar front surfaces.
A window case and a building panel system according to the present invention present the following advantages as compared to prior art curtain walls or conventional exterior wall with different types of facing in that it eliminates:
1) the mechanical joints between the aluminium transoms and mullions and the glass panes of a curtain wall;
2) the design problems related to the construction of different types of facings on a single wall;
3) the caulking step on the site of construction; and
4) the architectural puzzle to figure out a continuity between the panels and the windows.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention should now become more apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.